Forever and Always
by LiveLaughLove9
Summary: She looked at her left ring finger, and saw that there was no longer a ring on it. ‘It was just a dream’ she thought to herself. Niley! Legal! Rated T just for safty
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I haven't been writing in forever! I was listening to the song "Forever and Always" by Taylor Swift, and I just had this crazy idea for a Story!! Please read and review! Oh and by the way, did anyone see Miley and the Jonas Brothers at the Golden Globes? I thought Miley and Nick were about to hug! But then Ryan got in the way… Anyway, Enjoy!!!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I love you" he said_

"_I love you too" she said_

"_Will you marry me?" he said kneeling on one knee_

"_Of course I will!" she said, with tears in her eyes. He took her left hand, and put a diamond engagement ring on her ring finger. _

_He picked her up, swung her around, and planted a kiss on her lips._

"MILEY!" Trish **Stewart **said, shaking her sleeping daughter.

Miley quickly opened her eyes, and looked around to find herself in her bedroom.

"Come on Miles! You've got a charity outdoor concert at 11:00, and it's almost 10:30!" her mother said

"I'm coming" she said, swinging herself around her bed, letting her bare feet hit the cold, wooden floor. She looked at her left ring finger, and saw that there was no longer a ring on it. 'It was just a dream' she thought to herself.

"Be downstairs in 20 minutes" her mother said

"Will do" she said

She walked into her closet, and picked out a white eyelet halter-top sundress. She grabbed a pair of white sandals, and went into her bathroom to take a quick shower. She turned on the water, and stepped in the shower, letting the beads of water hit her bare skin. After her shower, she dried her hair, and quickly curled it to perfection. She applied a light layer of makeup, and finished off her look with a few brown bracelets. She walked downstairs and met her mother in the kitchen.

"Hey mom" she said, gratefully taking the bagel she handed her.

"Hey honey; hurry up, we've got to get going" her mother said

"Okay" she said, grabbing her brown roxy purse, going outside to get to the car with her mother.

There was a swarm of paparazzi waiting outside for her; she just smiled for the cameras, and got in the car as fast as she could.

10 minutes later, she arrived at the concert. It was a Disney event, and if she didn't go, she would get in trouble with the boss of the company. She thought she was going to be the only one singing today, but little did she know, there were three male performers that were going on right after her.

She walked back stage, going into hair and makeup, and she met up with the one person she never wanted to see again. Nick Jonas. They dated for two years, and a little under a year ago they ended things. They didn't end it on bad terms, they just couldn't face each other because they both knew; they were both still unconditionally in love with each other.

"Um… Hey Miles" Nick said, not making eye contact with her.

"Oh, um Hey Nick" she said, giving a light, awkward hug. "I didn't know you guys were going to be here" she said

"Yeah, Disney just scheduled us for this event last minute" he said

"That's good" she said, avoiding his gaze "Are your brothers here?" she asked

"Um, yeah, they are in wardrobe right now" he said

"Oh, I will have to say hi later" she said, playing with her purity ring

"Yeah, we will be sure to find you after the show" he said, noticing her playing with her purity ring; she always did that when she was nervous.

"Miles" he said looking at her

"Yeah Nick?" she said, meeting his gaze

"I miss you" he said

She looked at him, shocked, but at the same time, relieved. "I miss you too Nick" she said

"Do you think, maybe we could hang out sometime, you know, catch up?" he said

"That sounds awesome" she said

"Well, um, okay then!" he said "I will um, call you later!" he said

"Miley! Come on, your needed in hair and makeup!" Sophie, the makeup artist said

"Coming!" she yelled

"I'll see you later" she said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'll see you later!" he said, giving her a quick hug.

She quickly walked into her dressing room. She could tell that this was going to be a very interesting concert.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, man I'm on a roll today… Here's the next chapter. I own Nothing except the plot!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The song you will be singing today is Forever and Always" said Patrick, the show director. (Pretend that is a Miley "Stewart" song)

"Um, Patrick, do you think I could sing a different song?" said Miley

"I'm sorry Miles, the band has already rehearsed that song, and it's too late. Why do you want to switch?" he said

"Well, that song is about someone who I just started talking to again, and I don't want to ruin it" she said, looking down at her feet.

"I'm really sorry, we can't change it" he said, giving her a sympathetic look.

"No problem" she said, giving him a slight smile

Miley waited for about ten minutes, doing some vocal exercises, and eyeing herself in the mirror. Then, her name was finally called to go on. She went over to her signature jeweled enabled microphone stand, and waited for the song to start.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye, we caught onto something_

_I'll hold onto the night, You looked me in the eye _

_And told me you loved me, were you just kidding?_

Nick watched from back stage. He stared at her in awe. He could not believe that she was singing that song. He thought they made up? What did he do to make her sing that song?

_Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down _

_We almost never speak, I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby what happened please tell me_

_Cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door_

Miley's POV

I just saw Nick stare at me. Oh no, he just looked down at his feet. That either means he's really mad, or he is about to puke. Oh man, I really screwed this one up.

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you cant feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh, oh and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

Nick's POV

I can't even look at her anymore. I need to go to my dressing room. I cannot believe she is doing this!

Miley's POV

Oh, no. He is leaving! Oh my god I'm so dead now! I'm going to have to make it up to him somehow…

Miley finished out the song, barely looking at the audience. She had her attention focused on the side stage, waiting to see if Nick was going to come back… He never did. When she faked her smile, and bowed for her audience, she ran off stage to find Nick, and explain to him what really just happened. She went over to his dressing room, and found no one there. 'He must have to perform' she thought to herself. She ran back over to the side stage where he was just previously standing, and she heard him and his brothers playing their new song "Tonight".

They finished off the song, said thank you to the audience, and walked over to where Miley was standing.

"MILEY!!!" yelled Joe, picking her up and twirling her around

"JOE!" She said, "I've missed you so much, but you really need to put me down"

He laughed, putting her down. She went over to Kevin, and gave him a big hug. There stood Nick, not knowing what to do with him self. He silently walked into his dressing room, not saying a word.

"I'm sensing some tension" said Joe

"I really need to talk to him" said Miley

"Okay, we will give you guys a few minutes" said Kevin, walking into Miley's dressing room so she could walk into the room the three brothers shared.

Miley walked into the room. She saw Nick sitting on the couch, with his guitar in his hands. She went over to the couch, and sat on the opposite side.

"I heard your song" he said, not looking up from his guitar

"I know" she said

"Why did you have to sing that here?" he said

"I really didn't want to Nick, Patrick wouldn't change it for me" she said looking at him

He just kept playing his guitar, not looking at her.

"Please say something" she said, practically pleading him.

"Miley, I don't care that you sang that song, heck, I probably deserved it." He said

"Then why are you mad?" she said in a quiet voice

"Because I made you feel that way. I caused you that pain. I was the one who caused you to write that song." He said, now looking at her

"Nick, that is in the past." She said, scooting over next to him. "I forgive you, and I want to start fresh" she said

"I would like that" he said taking her hands.

Miley's phone started to buzz. "I'm really sorry, it's my mom" she said, opening the phone.

"No problem" he said

"Hey mom" she said

"Yeah, I will be over there in a second" she said laughing

"Okay, bye" she said

She turned and faced Nick. "I'm sorry, I have to go out to a family dinner." She said

"Its not a problem" Nick said, with a smirk on his face "I will call you later and we will talk about that date we had planned" he said smiling

"Oh so it's a date now?" she said, smirking

Realizing what he just said, "Oh, um, no not a date, I… uh meant…"

"Pick me up at 7 tomorrow night" she said, laughing. He was always nervous about asking her out on a date

Letting out a sigh of relief "Will do" he said.

She laughed, and walked out of the Dressing room, only to find Joe and Kevin standing there with they're ears pressed up against the door.

"Awkward" Joe said, laughing as he walked into the room

"Bye guys" Miley said 'Things are finally starting to turn out right' she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter!

"Miley, relax! You will be fine tonight!" said Mandy, on the phone with her best friend Miley.

"I know, but what if he wants to get back together? I don't think I'm ready to date him again!" said Miley, curling her hair and getting ready for her date with Nick.

"Miley, you and I both know that it would make you the happiest person on the planet earth if you guys got back together" said Mandy

"Ugh, your right" sighed Miley "I am completely in love with him" she said, turning a bit red.

"Oh don't blush Miley" she said smiling "Just have fun tonight!" said Mandy

"Okay, I will try" she said, putting the curling iron down, and moving to the make up part of getting ready.

"Tell me how it goes!" said Mandy

"Okay Mandy, bye!" she said hanging up the phone.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curled, she was wearing light makeup, and she was wearing a navy Abercrombie polo, a white jean skirt, and a pair of navy blue flip flops. Happy with her appearance, she looked over at the clock.

"Its almost 6:45, so he will be here in fifteen minutes" she thought to herself

Miley ran into her huge closet, and grabbed a navy blue bag to match her outfit. She then ran downstairs to talk to her mom before Nick picked her up.

"Hey mom" she said

"Hey baby" her mom said, putting some dinner on a plate for Noah

"Nick is going to be here soon" she said, sitting down at the island her sister was sitting on.

"Are you sure about this Miley?" her mom said

"No, not really" Miley said, looking down at her hands.

"Just be careful about this move, honey" her mom said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I will" Miley said, smiling at her mom

Then, the doorbell rang, and Noah sprinted out of her seat to be the first one to get it.

"NICKY!!!" Noah said

"Hey Noah!" Nick said, picking her up and spinning her around

"I've missed you Nicky!" she said, squeezing Nick hard

"I've missed you too Noah bear. I will bring Frankie over soon, and you guys can have a play date, I promise!" he said, setting her back down on her feet.

"Okay!" she said, running back into the kitchen.

Miley then walked into the room, saying goodbye to her mom and Noah. She looked at Nick and saw that he was wearing a pair of Khaki shorts, a green Hollister polo, and some flip-flops.

"You look great Mile" he said, looking at her

"You don't look to bad yourself" she said, giving him a light hug

"Well are you ready to go?" he said

"Definitely" she said, putting her purse on her shoulder

"Nick, where exactly are we going?" said Miley, in the front seat of Nick's car

"It's a surprise" he said

"You always used to do that" she said, smirking

"Well, here we are!" he said

They were at the local pier, which happened to have a carnival there for the weekend.

"I love the carnival!" she exclaimed

"I know" he said laughing

"Oh my goodness, I'm so excited" she said, grabbing his hand, leading him to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets please" he said to the man who was working behind the stand

"6 Dollars please" he said

Nick took out the money and handed it to him. The man exchanged it with two bright orange tickets. Nick took one for himself, and handed one to Miley

"Thank you" she smiled

"No problem" he said

They walked around the carnival for few hours, rode a ton of rides, and Nick even won Miley a bright blue monkey. The carnival was about to close, and Miley thought Nick was going to bring her home.

"I love this Monkey" she said, holding the monkey in her arms

"I'm glad" he said smiling

"Where are we going now?" she said, noticing that he missed her street

"It's a surprise" he said smirking

"I should've known" she said, smiling

Nick then pulled up to the local beach. It had a huge playground on it. Miley's face lit up at the sight of it.

"You've always loved coming here" she said laughing

"And I do believe that you have too" he said, opening the door for her

"Well sir, what are we going to do here?" Miley said in a cheesy British accent

"Well Milady, I do believe we are going to play a game of tag" he said, with a sly smirk on his face

"Oh no" she squealed, running away from him as fast as she could

They ran around the playground for what seemed like hours. When Miley looked at her watch, her expression froze.

"Nick, I have to be home in 5 minutes" she said

"No problem" he said, grabbing her hand, running back to his car

When they reached Miley's house, with two minutes to spare, Nick opened the door for Miley, and walked her to her front door.

"I had a lot of fun" she said

"Me too" he said, fumbling with his hands

"Are you alright Nick?" she asked

"No, you see, there's this very pretty girl standing right in front of me, and I don't know if I'm allowed to kiss her or not" he said

"Well, if I know this girl, she would be pretty excited to kiss you, because I know she hasn't done it in a very long time" she said, her face getting a little red.

With that said, he leaned in and gave her a light peck. He pushed away, and looked at her expression. She smiled at him, and he kissed her again, this time a little deeper. He didn't push her, because he knew this would take some getting used to. He pushed away again, and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Mile" he said

"Goodnight Nick" she said, smiling

"I will call you later" he said, stepping down from the front porch step.

"I'll be waiting" she flirted, opening the front door.

When she closed the door, and was certain Nick was gone, she softly screamed to herself. She couldn't believe how things were turning out.

Reviews?? Ideas for what to do next?? Both would be appreciated!!


	4. Chapter 4

"And then… he kissed me!" Miley exclaimed talking on the phone with her best friend Mandy.

"No way!" she said

"Yeah! The whole date was absolutely perfect!" she said, painting her toenails

"Aw you guys are so perfect together!" said Mandy

"I really think we are too!" said Miley "But I still don't know I am ready to get back together with him" she said, finishing off the last toe.

"You will figure it out honey" said Mandy "I'm sorry, but I have to go do a show" she said

"Okay Manderz!" she said "Call me later!"

Miley hung up the phone, and got ready for the day. She took a quick shower, dried and straightened her naturally curly hair, put some eyeliner, cover up, and some eye shadow on, and then went over to her walk in closet. She chose a light blue tank top, a pair of white short shorts, and a pair of light blue converse. She then walked downstairs to find her mother on the phone with her agent.

"Okay, thank you Adam!" she said, hanging up the phone.

"Miles guess what!" her mother exclaimed

"I won the lottery?" she said, joking

"No, you have a week off!" she said, putting her phone back into her purse

"Yay!" she exclaimed "Now I get to chill out, and go to the beach whenever I want to!"

"Okay honey, go and have some fun! You deserve it" her mom said

"Thanks mom" she said, grabbing her beach bag and heading outside to the beach in her backyard

Miley went into the nearest changing room, and quickly changed into her teal blue bikini. She then went over to her usual tanning spot, set out a towel, and lay down. After about 20 minutes, she heard some male voices, but decided to ignore it. She then heard footsteps coming towards her, but then decided it was just the wind. But then, she felt a pair of strong hands lift her up bridal style.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She exclaimed

"Gotcha Miles" said the mysterious male

She looked up at the person who was carrying her, and saw that it was none other then Nick Jonas.

"Nick! Put me down!" she exclaimed, wiggling to try to get out of his grip

"Not until you are in the water!" he said, gripping onto her tighter.

"No! Please Nick put me down!" she said, wiggling more and more. But it was just no use; he was too strong.

Miley then felt cold water shock her skin. She felt Nick's hands release from her body. She looked over at Nick, who was swimming away from her. Luckily she was a very fast swimmer, and caught up with him in no time.

"You're dead Jonas" she said, jumping on his back

"Miles! Your going to drown me!" he exclaimed

"That's the point" she said with a sly smirk on her face

He turned her around from his back, and he was now holding her bridal style. He looked into her eyes, and put her down on her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he around her waist, and just as they were about to kiss, she pushed him into the water, and ran back over to her towel.

"Ugh, Miley" he mumbled getting out of the water, and walking over to her

"That's what you get for getting me in the water" she said, drying her hair with her towel.

"Alright, alright" he said laughing

"So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked

"Just chilling" he said, "Disney gave me and my brothers the whole week off!"

"They gave me the week off too!" she exclaimed

"Awesome!" he said "What do you say to joining me for a bon fire tonight?"

"I say that would be awesome" she said smiling

"Great" he smiled "I will pick you up at 8"

"Alright" she said, gathering her things

"See you later" he flirted

"Cant wait" she flirted back, turning around to walk back to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just had a bit of a writers block, anddd I need to study for exams. So there might be a delayed update in the next 2-3 weeks… Sorry! Well, here it is!**

Miley was dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a pair of white flip flops, and a comfy Hollister white zip up sweat shirt. Her hair was curled, in a low ponytail, and she had some eyeliner, and some eye shadow on. It was 7:45, and she was waiting outside on her old swing set, waiting for Nick to come pick her up.

She started swinging back and forth on the light blue swing. Thinking about what was happening, letting all of her fears go. When she was with Nick, she felt as if she was at the highest point. When Nick was gone, she felt as though the swing would never be able to back up in the air again. She really wanted Nick as her boyfriend again, but she didn't think she could handle him leaving again. He broke her once, who's to say he wouldn't do it again?

Then she felt two string hands wrap around her waist, stopping the swing. Miley's body froze in shock, but then relaxed when she heard Nick's voice whisper, "Don't be afraid Mile, it's just me". He started winding the swing around, so she would face him.

"Long time no see" he said

She laughed, "You scared me"

"I'm sorry" he said, inching closer to her

"You're forgiven" she said, closing the space between them, capturing his lips in a light kiss

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, uncoiling the swing

"Yeah" she said, getting off the swing, grabbing his hand

"You're hands are cold" he said, taking both of her hands into his, warming them up

"I've been out here for a little while" she said

"Doing what?" he said, opening the gate to his back yard

"Just thinking" she said, squeezing his hands tightly

"I guess that's the only answer I'm going to get" he said, smiling

"You will get more information once you earn it" she said, flirting with him

They walked over to the fire pit, and Nick quickly lit a fire in it.

"Where are your brothers?" she asked

"They went rock climbing with Frankie" he said "Joe has been dieing to do it for months"

"I can see that" she said, laughing

Nick stared at her. God she was beautiful. She was smiling, which made him smile. She had a twinkle in her eye that when anyone looked at her, they would feel welcome.

"What are you staring at?" she said, burning a twig

"You" he said smiling

"Hmm is it a good or a bad sight?" she asked, throwing the twig into the fire

"Definitely a good one" he said, putting a marshmallow on a stick, and started roasting it.

She broke off a piece of a graham cracker, and put it in her mouth and started chewing silently.

"You've been very quiet" he said "That's not like you at all"

"I think I've changed since you and your brothers used to hang out with me" she said, looking at her feet

"And why is that?" he asked, putting her legs over his lap

"I'm not sure, I think we just all grow up" she said, running her hand through his curls

"Yeah, I guess we do" he said, ripping the hot marshmallow off of the stick

"OW!!!! ITS REALLY HOT" he said, throwing the marshmallow into the fire

Miley started laughing uncontrollably "Well, I guess some of us grow up" she teased

"Kiss it, make it better?" he asked in a baby voice

Smirking, she took his hands in hers, and brought them up to her lips. After she gave him a light peck, he took his hands out of hers, and lightly gripped the back of her neck. Pulling her closer, he captured her lips in a light kiss, deepening within seconds. They broke apart after slowly, and timidly making out and looked into each other's eyes.

"I don't want to grow up, because two years ago, we were having the best time of our lives. If we grow up now, things will never be the same" he said

"Everyone needs to grow up sometime" she said, tears brimming her eyes

"Why the tears Miles" he said, brushing them away with the pad of his thumb

"Nick, I think I'm falling in love with you all over again, and that scares me" she said, tears flowing now

"Miles, I know I've made mistakes in the past, but I promise you, it is different now. I am different now" he said, looking into her eyes

"If we have a relationship again, you're saying that you wouldn't hurt me, and you wouldn't do any of the bullshit you did last time?" she asked

"Miley, I can promise you, that if we start a new relationship, things will be totally different then they were last time" he said, sincerity in every word he said

"Okay, I believe you" she said, grasping his hands

"Then Miley Ray **Stewart**, will you be my girlfriend, again?" he asked

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, I would be honored to be your girlfriend again" she said, looking into his eyes

With her legs still on his lap, it made it extremely easy to lift her up bridal style, and spin her around as fast as he could, which is what he did. He held her as tight as he could, not letting her go. He would never let her go again.

"Well, well, well, what's going on here" said Joe, walking into the back yard

"Is there anything wrong with carrying my _girlfriend_?" asked Nick, putting Miley back on her feet

"GIRLFRIEND? YOU ASKED HER?! NICK!!!!!" Joe screamed, picking Nick up, spinning him around "YOU SAID YES?!" he turned towards Miley, also spinning her around.

"Way to ruin the moment Joe" said Nick, embarrassed

"It's what I do" he said, strutting towards the door to the house "Oh and Miley, it's nice to have my little sister back" he said, closing the door behind him

Miley turned towards Nick and said, "It's nice to be back"

**Reviews!!! I'm totally stuck on what to do for the next chapter!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't been updating! I've had exams this past week, and studying has been a pain in the butt! I also have a huge writers block, and it's taking me a long time thinking of new ideas for chapters. If you guys could help me think of a few ideas to keep this story going, that would be very much appreciated. So here is just a filler chapter until I get the plot for this story going!**

The sun seeped through the closed blinds, causing the beautiful brunette's eyes to flutter open. She looked around at her surroundings, realizing that she was in her bedroom. She thought back to the previous night and smiled. She and Nick spent the night together in her basement, watching movies, and just being together.

_Flashback_

_Nick and Miley laid on the couch. They were currently watching Prom Night, and Miley's head was buried in Nick's chest._

"_Mile don't be scared, it's just a movie" Nick said, stroking her hair gently._

"_It's too scary" Miley said, head still buried in Nick's chest._

"_I'll protect you" he said, gripping her waist tightly_

_She looked up from his shoulder into his eyes, smiling. He gazed back into her crystal blue eyes, slowly closing the space between them. After slowly making out, they broke apart, and Miley laid her head back onto his chest. _

"_Nick" she said, looking up again_

"_Yeah" he said_

"_I love you" she said, gripping onto the t-shirt he was wearing lightly_

"_I love you too Mile, more then you know" he said_

_She was about to lean in, but unfortunately it was at the same time Donna's head was being smashed into a mirror. Miley jumped about five feet in the air, but Nick was there to hold her, and calm her down._

"_We're watching this movie because?" she asked_

"_Because it gives me an excuse for me to hold you tight" he said smirking_

"_Well then, we will be watching more scary movies in the near future" she said smiling_

"_Fine by me" he said also smiling_

_She then rested her head on his chest, and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep._

She smiled at the thought of Nick, and slowly got out of her bed. She walked across the cold, wooden floor into her bathroom, and took a quick warm shower. She then went into her closet and picked out a simple outfit of jean capris, a Hollister button up checkered shirt, and a pair of blue sandals. She then dried, and curled her hair, and went downstairs for some breakfast.

She quickly went over to her phone, and saw that she had a new text message.

'It's from last night' she thought

She opened the message and saw it was from Nick. It read 'You look very peaceful when you sleep. I love you, goodnight beautiful'. She smiled, she was truly the luckiest girl on the planet.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick's POV

Fight. One word. One syllable. He thought about that certain word, and shivered. He never wanted to fight with her, but the words that were said, the things that were done, could not be taken back.

_Flashback_

"_Miley! Why are you being so difficult!" Nick shouted_

"_I'm not being difficult, Nicholas, you are!" Miley shouted back at him_

_They were in the park, it was pouring rain, and Nick couldn't tell the difference between the rain falling, and the tears flowing down his face. Yes, he was crying. After all, he was the sensitive one. _

"_Miley do I need to tell you this over again? Selena met me at the park today because she called me crying" Nick said_

"_Why did she have to call you?" she whispered " And why did she try to kiss you" she said, wiping a stray tear._

"_Miley, she set me up" Nick said, taking her face in her hands "I would never hurt you" he said, stroking her cheek_

"_You know what Nick? You said that last time you were with her, and next thing you know, we're over and your in a relationship with her" said Miley, stepping away from Nick_

"_Mile, I told you, it's different this time" he said, stepping closer to her again._

"_I'm so sorry Nick, maybe we should…." She said, not finishing her sentence_

"_Maybe we should what, Miley, break up?" He shouted, "No Miley, I'm not going to lose you again, because I LOVE YOU DAMNIT. And your being too blind to see that" he shouted, very angry. _

_Miley never saw Nick like this, she shook her head at him, so confused about what to do. So she did the only thing she could do, she ran. She didn't know where she was going, or what she was going to do, but she just ran as far as her feet would take her. _

"_Please Mile, don't go" he said, just above a whisper, but she was too far away to hear it._

End Flashback

So there he was, alone, on a swing set, in the pouring rain. He should've ran after her, he knew it too, he knew that's what she wanted him to do, but he just couldn't bring his feet to do it.

He needed to make things right, but he didn't know how to do it. He didn't try calling, knowing that she'd just hang up, or not even answer at all. He didn't even know where she ran. She wouldn't have gone back home, she knew he would go there to find her. She definitely wouldn't have gone to Mandy's house, because Mandy would've interrogated her until she lost her mind. That left one place she would've gone. The place they first met. The Malibu Amp Theatre downtown.

He ran back to his house as fast as his feet would take him. When he got there, he ran inside, trying to be as silent as possible, but not succeeding.

"Where are you off to sweetie?" Mrs. Jonas asked

"I need to go fast, I'm sorry mom. I'll explain when I get back, I promise" he said, scrambling to get his keys.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, panicked

"I'm fine mom, I promise. I screwed up with Miley, and I need to fix it" he said, facing his mom, eyes puffy from crying

Noticing how worked up he was, "Well then go! And don't let her go again" she said, smiling

With that said, Nick ran out of the house, and got into his car. He needed to get to her as fast as he possibly could.

He pulled up to the Amp Theatre, and quickly got out of his car. He walked inside the outdoor theatre, thankfully under cover from the rain. He heard a voice, it was so angelic, and he knew, there was so much pain with each and every word that voice sang. He walked closer to the voice, and saw that it was none other then his girlfriend, Miley Stewart.

Miley looked up, "Nick" she gasped

"Miley" he breathed a sigh of relief "I love you Miley. Not Selena. It's always been you, never her" he said, looking at her, meaning every word he said

"Nick" she said, tears flowing her eyes "I'm so sorry" she said hiccupping

Nick ran over to her, and embraced her in a tight hug, lifting her off of her feet and spinning her around. Miley clutched Nick's neck with all of her strength, never wanting to let him go.

He put her down and looked into her eyes. "You came after me" she said

"Your not getting rid of me that easily" he said smiling

She closed the space between them, kissing him with all of the passion she had.

"I love you" they both said when they broke the kiss.

**Kinda rubbish, but I thought I needed some kind of plot to this quite boring story. I need some serious reviews though; I definitely need some ideas for a plot to this story. They would be greatly appreciated! **


End file.
